OneShot Yuri On Ice!
by Astana
Summary: Pequeños fragmentos que salieron de mi pequeña mente perversa en esos momentos de inspiración, después de frustrarme al leer una historia, etc. Viktuuri Otayuuri Rating T solo por precaución


—Oh, ¿realmente crees que Víktor me dejara por ti?—dijo Yuuri de manera sarcástica—. Viktor dijo que la única razón por la que seguías aquí es por ser ahijada de sus padres, que el ya no sentía nada por ti.

—Eso es lo que quieres creer, pero tú perfectamente sabes que sigo en esta manada porque el todavía tiene sentimientos hacia mi.

—¿Como estás tan segura de eso? Si el viera como amenazas mi seguridad te pondría de patitas en la calle.

—No lo creo, nunca te creerá, él pensará que es tu inseguridad por mi presencia en esta casa hablando así que no me preocupo en ese aspecto. A pesar de que intentas dar una cara de seguridad, no eres más que un inútil Omega inseguro.

—Eso crees —dijo Yuuri de una manera confiada y segura, tenía claro que en el momento en que mostrará un lado débil a esa mujer estaría perdido—. A pesar de que dices tantas cosas Víktor me sigue dando más importancia a mi, y eso te está carcomiendo las entrañas.

—Pero no por mucho tiempo, yo misma me encargaré de desacerme de ti y Víktor volverá a mi.

¡PLAS!

El golpe de la cachetada sonó en toda la estancia, la mejilla de Casandra se encontraba completamente roja y cuando está intento regresarlo.

—¡Basta!

—¡Víktor! —gritaron ambos omegas sorprendidos.

La presencia del alfa era imponente, su enojo era tan preceptible que Yuuri estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, era consciente que a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, no estaba completamente seguro del actuar del alfa, ni lo que éste realmente sentía por el; por lo que se encontraba sumamente asustado ante lo que estaba aconteciendo.

—¡Víktor! ¡Me golpeó!

Casandra corrió a abrazarlo y a llorarle en el hombre, Yuuri ante esto sintió un profundo dolor en el abdomen al notar que el Alfa no la alejaba de su persona, así que se dio media vuelta y avanzó a la salida con la frente en alto de manera orgullosa, no le haría notar a ese estúpido Alfa lo mucho que le había dolido esa acción.

—Espera Yuuri tenemos que hablar.

El tono frío lo sorprendió, por lo que detuvo sus pasos y lentamente se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo sorprendió, Víktor tenía a Casandra en el suelo y por la mirada sorprendida que está tenía no se lo esperaba.

—Acércate Lyubov, hay que dejar varias cosas en claro —dijo Víktor sonriendole dulcemente y sentándose en un Sofá individual.

Camino lentamente, con ese caminar que sabía que a su novio le encantaba y tomando asiento en su antebrazo derecho, por muy inseguro que se sintiera con respecto a su relación no se lo haría notar a esa mujer.

—Casandra te voy a dejar algo en claro.

La voz de Víktor demostraba su enojo ante la situación y su olor ácido no hacía más que confirmar lo que Yuuri escuchaba.

—Vuelves a amenazar la seguridad de mi Omega y yo mismo me encargaré de terminar con tu miserable vida, con todo lo que he escuchado confirmo las palabras de mi pareja ante tu actitud hacia él, por lo que prepara tus maletas porque ya no eres bienvenida en mi casa, te mudarás a la casa del tío Petrovik.

—Espera Víktor, no me puedes hacer esto.

—Yo no lo hago, te lo hiciste tu misma en el momento en que lastimaste a Yuuri, por lo que preparate en cualquier momento sale tu vuelo a Escocia.

—¿En cualquier momento?

—Asi es, entre menos tiempo sigas aquí mejor para nosotros, tu presencia incómoda a Yuuri y como mi pareja yo debo velar por el bienestar y felicidad de mi pareja.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Pero si hasta hace unos días estabas de lo más contento con mi compañía —dijo Casandra mientras se ponía de pie y se plantaba frente a ellos.

—¡Cállate! No digas tonterías, entre nosotros no sucedió nada, esa noche estuve todo el tiempo con Chris, si no se lo aclaré a Yuuri fue porque amo verlo celoso y esperaba que confiara en mi —Yuuri ante ese comentario se sonrojo, entendía la molestia de su pareja ante su actitud, pero que quería que hiciera, si después de una discusión su novio no llego a dormir y al día siguiente Casandra tenía su olor.

—Soy plenamente consciente de que no sucedió nada de lo que le estuviste diciendo a Yuuri.

—Y ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?

—No tenía nada de qué hablar contigo, al único al que le tengo que dar explicaciones es a Yuuri, no te des tanta importancia porque no la tienes, si antes te defendía es porque la situación se daba a ello, pero en esta ocasión todo está en tu contra, así que cállate y hazme el favor de salir de mi casa.

—Pero dijiste que...

—Se lo que dije, pero como puedes observar tus maletas ya están en la puerta y José tiene un boleto en mano, creo que no eres nada bienvenida en esta casa.

Casandra ante esto volteo sorprendida y efectivamente, los sirvientes tenían en la puerta sus maletas listas y el mayordomo su boleto de avión en una bandeja de plata.

—Esto no se va a quedar así Víktor —dijo con tanto odio que hasta Yuuri se sorprendió, mientras caminaba como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra, tomo el boleto de avión y cruzo la puerta, saliendo de su casa y de sus vidas.

—Por favor, acompañenla al aeropuerto y asegúrense de que tome el vuelo que le ordené —dijo Víktor con una actitud más tranquila a los sirvientes que se encontraban ahí.

Momento después quedaron los dos solos en un intenso silencio, lo único que se podía percibir era el sonido del fuego que se encontraba en la chimenea.

—Viktor yo...

—Perdóname Yuuri —dijo Víktor, volteandose hacia donde él se encontraba y apresando su cintura en un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su abdomen.

—Viktor...

—Perdóname Yuuri, perdóname por no creer en tu palabra, perdóname por exponerte a tantos peligros estando ella aquí, perdóname por permitir que ella te hiciera daño —y en ese momento Víktor rompió a llorar, sus gritos se escuchaban en toda la estancia, Yuuri agradecía a que los trabajadores del lugar les dieran privacidad.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte Víktor, en su momento ver cómo confiabas en ella más que en mi, me dolió como no tienes una idea —Yuuri lo sintió tensarse y apretarlo más en su abrazo, así como su llanto incrementar, a pesar de querer calmarlo tenía que decirle su sentir, sabía que la mayor parte de sus problemas era por la falta de comunicación, algo que quería remediar.

—Pero comprendí que la situación no estaba a mi favor y te comprendí a ti, no podías creer que la persona que había pasado contigo toda su vida hiciera algo así.

—No Yuuri, tú eres mi novio y no confíe en tu palabra, perdóname.

—Te perdono Víktor y espero que esta situación no se vuelva a repetir.

—Creeme que no Lyubov, eres lo más importante en mi vida y por favor no llores

¿Llorar?, No sabía en qué momento empezó a llorar, pero se sentía bien sacar todo lo que tuvo guardado por tanto tiempo.

Los trabajadores del lugar miraban enternecidos la escena, se encontraban sumamente felices al ver que sus amos habían arreglado sus problemas por lo que les dieron privacidad y siguieron con sus labores.

Esa noche en la casa Nikiforov, en su sala se encontraban dos personas dormidas, cansadas después de llorar tanto tiempo, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro al tener en sus brazos a su persona amada.


End file.
